Mauro Pawlowski
Mauro Pawlowski (Koersel, 24 april 1971) is een Belgisch zanger/gitarist. Hij is afkomstig uit het Limburgse dorp Koersel en heeft Poolse en Italiaanse roots. Biografie Pawlowski steekt begin jaren '90 de kop op als gast- en studiomuzikant bij de muziekgroepen; Leopold 3, X-Legged Sally, Transformer 2, Kiss My Jazz en Bedtime for Bonzo. In 1994 wint Pawlowski de Humo's Rock Rally met zijn band Evil Superstars, een gezelschap dat Zappaäanse tempowisselingen verwerkte in opzwepende, absurdistische rockmuziek. Samen met de collega's van dEUS, Moondog Jr., K's Choice en Channel Zero had Evil Superstars een sterk aandeel in de heropstanding van de Belgische rockmuziek, midden jaren '90. Na twee albums en enkele EP's ontbindt Pawlowski de Evil Superstars in september 1998. Hij blijft echter actief in bands als Mitsoobishy Jacson en Kiss My Jazz. In 2001 treedt Pawlowski opnieuw op de voorgrond, en brengt onder eigen naam 'Mauro' het album 'Songs from a bad hat' uit, dat hij in New York opnam met producer Dave Sardy. Hij schaart een nieuwe groep rond hem :Mauro&The Alternatives. Herman Houbrechts op drums, Anton Janssens op keyboards, Steven Janssens op gitaar en Jan Wygers op basgitaar. Vanaf dan wordt Pawlowski een veelgevraagd en graag gezien muzikant die zijn medewerking verleent aan talloze zijprojecten en gastoptredens bij bevriende bands. 't Hof Van Commerce, Sue Daniels, Millionaire, Kris De Bruyne, Sukilove, Rudy Trouvé, ... Hij maakt theatermuziek voor kindertheater Froe Froe, componeert soundtracks (Dialing the Devil), neemt een solo-improvisatiealbum op in raga-stijl (Secret Guitar), improviseert in groepsverband (Monguito, The Parallels, I Hate Camera, Club Moral), speelt free-jazz bij Othin Spake, maakt deel uit van een Beatles-coverband, schrijft Nederlandstalige nummers voor De Kreuners (Meisje Meisje), en Galina, ... 2004 vormt een voorlopig creatief hoogtepunt voor de gitarist, met niet minder dan 5 full-albums in evenveel verschillende bezettingen. In januari 2004 speelt Mauro een éénmalig concert met Pascal Deweze en Karel De Backer als begeleidingsgroep voor Alex Chilton op het indoor-festival De Nachten. De concertregistratie wordt nadien op CD uitgebracht, het eerste officiële live-album van Chilton. Met Mauro Pawlowski & The Grooms en het vaak als gitzwarte omschreven album Black Europa maakt Pawlowski een uitstapje naar de hard-rock. Wanneer hij een cape aanbindt wordt hij Somnabula, een muzikale vampier die het absurde album Swamps of Simulation uitbrengt. Bij The Love Substitutes kiest Mauro voor de drums en neemt met de groep in anderhalve dag het rauwe rockalbum Meet The Love Substitutes While The House is on Fire op. Met collega's Pascal Deweze en Carol van Dyk vormt hij tot slot Shadowgraphic City, een trio van sterke persoonlijkheden dat samen een titelloos album vol eclectische popmuziek uitbrengt. Voor zijn veelzijdigheid wordt Mauro in 2004 gehuldigd met de Vlaamse Cultuurprijs voor Muziek, en ook bij de Zamu Music Awards wordt Pawlowski meermaals verkozen tot beste muzikant. Het Brusselse concerthuis Ancienne Belgique geeft hem Carte Blanche, en laat Pawlowski twee dagen een affiche samenstellen met de muziek en collega's die hem na aan het hart liggen. Eind 2004 volgt Pawlowski Craig Ward op als tweede gitarist bij dEUS. Hij neemt met de groep het album Pocket Revolution (2005) op, en schrijft in 2006 mee aan nieuwe nummers voor de volgende langspeler. The Love Substitutes is een Belgisch viertal dat bestaat uit Bert Lenaerts (basgitaar), Rudy Trouvé (gitaar en zang), Mauro Pawlowski (drums en zang) en de Schot Craig Ward (gitaar en zang). De drie laatstgenoemden spelen of speelden ooit bij het Antwerpse dEUS. Ook in 2006 verschijnt het tweede The Love Substitutes-album More Songs About Hangovers and Sailors, waarop Mauro opnieuw de drumsticks ter hand neemt. In 2005 eindigde hij op nr. 337 in de Vlaamse versie van De Grootste Belg, buiten de officiële nominatielijst. In 2009 toert het hij met het moderne danscollectief Ultima Vez van Wim Vandekeybus. In 2010 vormde hij een nieuw no-wave collectief, Radical Slave, met Buscemi (dj) en Remo Perrotti. Deze band is gebaseerd op de no-wave scene van New York uit de jaren '70 en de jaren '80. Hun eerste album getiteld 'Damascus' verscheen in de lente van 2010. De groep stond onder meer op Pukkelpop en deed verschillende culturele centra aan. Muziekinstrumenten Pawlowski speelt op een Fender Telecaster Thinline en een Springtime gitaar. Discografie *Evil Superstars: Hairfacts EP (1994) *Evil Superstars: Love is Okay (1996) *Kiss My Jazz: In Doc's Place, Friday Evening (1996) *Evil Superstars: Remix Apocalyps EP (1996) *Mitsoobishy Jacson: Nougat in Koblenz (1996) *Evil Superstars: Boogie-Children-R-US (1998) *Kiss My Jazz: In the Lost Souls Convention (1998) *Mitsoobishy Jacson: Boys Together Outrageously (1999) *Kiss My Jazz: In a Service Station (1999) *Mauro: Songs from a Bad Hat (2001) *Monguito: Trompete in God (2001) *Kris De Bruyne: Buiten De Wet (2001) *Sue Daniels: Paris (2001) *Monguito: Operacion Megamix (2002) *Mauro Antonio Pawlowski: Secret Guitar (2003) *Mauro Pawlowski & The Grooms: Ghost Rock EP (2003) *Shadowgraphic City: Shadowgraphic City (2004) *Mauro Pawlowski & The Grooms: Black Europa (2004) *Alex Chilton: Live in Anvers (2004) *Somnabula: Swamps of Simulation (2004) *The Parallels: The Parallels (2004) *Mauro Pawlowski: Hallo, met Mauro (2004) *Club Moral: Living(stone) (2004) *Mauro Pawlowski & The Grooms: Tired of Being Young EP (2004) *The Love Substitutes: Meet The Love Substitutes While the House is on Fire (2004) *dEUS: Pocket Revolution (2005) *The Love Substitutes: More Songs about Hangovers & Sailors (2006) *OTOT: Truth & Style (2006) *Possessed Factory Volume 1: Raised By Humans (2006) *Bum Collar: Versatile Styles (2006) * Othin Spake : The Ankh (2006) *Club Moral: Lonely Weekends b/w Gun (2007) *Bum Collar: Topless Movies (DVD) (2007) *Harris Newman / Mauro Antonio Pawlowski: Harris Newman / Mauro Antonio Pawlowski split LP (2007) *Pawlowski / Trouvé / Ward: Pawlowski / Trouvé / Ward split cd (2007) *dEUS: Vantage Point (2008) *The Parallels: Arabia in Blue (2008) *Mauro Antonio Pawlowski: Untertanz (2008) *Othin Spake: Child of Deception and Skill (2008) Externe links * Mauroworld * Future Archive Networks (Mauro's label) Categorie:Vlaams gitarist Categorie:Vlaams zanger